Emociones Básicas
by Lollipoop
Summary: Drabbles. Todos los seres vivientes tenemos emociones, pero hay algunas básicas. ¿Cómo las viven Inuyasha y Kagome?
1. Ira

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, yo sólo los utilizo para escribir esta historia, que sí es mía. Nada con fines de lucro.

**Summary: **Drabbles. Todos los seres vivientes tenemos emociones, pero hay 6 básicas ¿Cómo las viven Inuyasha y Kagome?

* * *

**E**mociones **B**ásicas

_Drabbles  
_  
**1-** Ira

Podía sentir la sangre hirviendo, corriendo por todo su cuerpo amenzando en hacer erupción. Esa era la ira latente.

Pero Kagome no se enojaba tan fácil, solía tener mucha paciencia con cierto hanyō, pero el pasaba la línea. ¡Era un maldito insensible! Ni siquiera después de 2 años de casados se dignaba a decir dos palabras importantes…

O por lo menos para ella lo eran.

Claro que Inuyasha se sentía mal, ¿él tenía la culpa de ser tan orgulloso? ¡Pues obvio que no! Ahora estaba furioso porque su compañera le había lanzado más de trescientos abajo. Esa mujer le daba escalofríos.

Kagome suspiró y metió sus pies dentro del agua del río, tomó unas rocas y las comenzó a lanzar con fuerza desmedida.

—¡Idiota! —lanzó una—. ¡Insensible! —lanzó otra.

Hasta que se detuvo, dándose cuenta que el río no tenía la culpa después de todo

Mientras tanto Inuyasha la observaba detrás de los arbustos ¿se acercaba o no? Bueno que sucediera lo que tuviera que suceder.

—¡Oye Kagome! —gritó saliendo de su escondite—. Yo te quiera decir que…

Aura maligna era igual a su muerte, literalmente hablando claro.

—¡¿Qué quieres? —le gritó la histérica mujer. Si no fuera porque los cabellos de Kagome flotaban y todo a su alrededor era negro ¡sin contar los ojos asesinos que tenía! Inuyasha no se hubiera asustado.

El peliplateado se hizo hacia atrás, temblando, ¡una mujer no lo iba a dominar!

—¡¿Qué te pasa! —exigió saber—. Trata de entenderme —¡Oh, no! Eso fue mala idea. La chica explotó.

—¿Entenderte? ¡No puedo! —gritó con la ira acumulándose en cada partícula de su cuerpo—. Te comportas como un niño pequeño, eres un idiota, estúpido, torpe y... —suficiente.

Kagome se quedó quieta cuando sintió los tibios labios de Inuyasha sobre los suyos, por unos segundos no respondió, pero después le siguió la corriente ¡No se podía resistir a Inuyasha! Que se fueran al diablo todo.

Se besaron tiernamente por unos minutos, hasta que se separaron por aire lógicamente.

Ella lo miró confundida, pero después lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, a comparación de Inuyasha, Kagome era muy pequeña, pero de una u otra forma se complementaban perfectamente.

—Te protegeré —le susurró Inuyasha muy bajito—. Siempre.

—Lo sé —Respondió Kagome.

Así se quedaron abrazados a la orilla del río, ella estaba conforme con esas palabras, eran mucho más de lo que quería escuchar.

* * *

¡Hola!

Bueno... aquí está la idea, la verdad yo amo los drabbles así que decidí escribir algunos, espero y les agraden.

Jajajaja la verdad me reí un poco cuando lo escribí, hice lo mejor que pude oficialmente es mi autoregalo, ya que mañana cumplo años. ¿Qué me van a regalar? ¡No se crean! :B

En fin. ¡Nos vemos! ¡Besos! Muchas gracias por leer :D

**Lollipoop**

Pd. Muchas gracias a las que me dejaron un review en ''Bipolar''


	2. Alegría

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, yo sólo los utilizo para escribir esta historia, que sí es mía. Nada con fines de lucro.

**Summary: **Drabbles. Todos los seres vivientes tenemos emociones, pero hay 6 básicas ¿Cómo las viven Inuyasha y Kagome?

* * *

**E**mociones **B**ásicas

_Drabbles_

**2- **Alegría

Estaba arriba de un árbol, observándola con mucha cautela, ella no debería darse cuenta que él estaba al pendiente de cada acto suyo.

Tenía de nuevo esa sensación de calidez en el corazón, le recorría todo el cuerpo hasta el punto de hacerlo sentir en paz.

Ese sentimiento lo hacía sentirse completo, sincero consigo mismo, era una _alegría _inevitable. Quien diría que con sólo observarla le provocaba todo eso.

Kagome era dulce, tierna, enojona, gritona, tonta, bella y un sinfín de características, pero para Inuyasha simplemente era ella, la mujer que le enseñó a confiar y creer en los demás.

El hanyō salió de su trance y volvió a tener su típica careta de enojón y berrinchudo, pero aún así, en el fondo de su corazón, el sentimiento estaba vivo.

—Inuyasha ¿qué te pasa? —preguntó inocentemente la pelinegra.

—Nada… —le dijo y después frunció el ceño.

Miró como ella se molestaba y se iba. ¿Qué quería que le respondiera? No le podía decir que se moría por verla todos los días, que no podía respirar sin no la tenía cerca, después de todo tenía un poco de orgullo.

Él no se le podía resistir a la chica ¿había solución? Absolutamente ninguna, todo lo hacía por instinto.

Después sólo se escucharon las risas de Kagome y un ¡feh! De Inuyasha. Era un de esos momentos en los que los dos disfrutaban estar cerca el uno del otro y desean que el tiempo se detenga.

La humana que cautivó el corazón del hanyō que estaba sellado en un árbol, era una leyenda, pero ellos la vivían con una inmensa alegría realmente envidiable.

* * *

¡Hola!

Aquí está el segundo drabble ¿qué les pareció? Pensé que tardaría mucho más en actualizar ¡pero no lo hice! Estoy tan orgullosa de mí ._.

Pues que les cuento, se acerca el día de muertos acá en México y habrá ''pachanga'' (fiesta) y ¡Yujuu! Así que estoy contenta, aparte pasé uno de mis mejores cumpleaños :D.

En fin, quiero agradecerle a **Yukina Higurashi **por el mensaje que me envió y a **Weepin' Angel** por el lindo drabble que me regaló ¡gracias! (lean sus historias XD) Las estoy anunciando (H)

Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios(L)

Besos(:

**Lollipoop**


	3. Tristeza

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, yo sólo los utilizo para escribir esta historia, que sí es mía. Nada con fines de lucro.

**Summary: **Drabbles. Todos los seres vivientes tenemos emociones, pero hay 6 básicas ¿Cómo las viven Inuyasha y Kagome?

* * *

**E**mociones **B**ásicas

_Drabbles_

**3- **Tristeza

Las lágrimas caían como cascada por sus mejillas, cada una era un trozo de su corazón, sí es que aún tenía.

Estaba enojada consigo misma, pero a la vez una tristeza que le llegaba hasta lo más recóndito de su alma y eso le quebraba el espíritu.

¿Por qué Inuyasha era así con ella? ¡¿Por qué? Kagome podía llegar a ser muy sensible y aparecer el hanyō no sabía aquello

Pero ella no soportaría otra cosa así… su 'esposo' era tan cruel ¿qué necesidad había de comparar con Kikyō? Después de dos años de momentos juntos él aún no superaba la muerte de su antiguo amor…

¿Antiguo? Já, ahora ella dudada que él haya olvidado a su antepasada.

—No te perdonaré —se dijo a sí misma. Porque no quería caer de nuevo en la tentación de amar sin ser correspondida.

Kagome estaba hecha un manojo de mala vibra, sus cabellos estaban sueltos, los ojos rojizos de tanto llorar, su cara pálida llena de enfado y para colmo su cabeza no dejaba de recordar aquellas palabras.

''_Jamás serás como Kikyo, no eres ni la décima parte de lo que ella era''_

Tan duro y seguro a la vez… no resistía más ¿Pero que hacía? Estaba sola en la época feudal, no había modo de volver a su hogar, lo había cambiado todo por él.

— ¡Maldito seas! Tú… ¿Por qué? —Y sollozó lo más alto que sus cuerdas vocales le permitieron—. No… —golpeó con su puño el tronco del árbol sagrado.

La chica era masoquista y fue al lugar donde conoció a su ahora esposo y donde Kikyo lo selló…

—Kagome —Escuchó la voz dolida de Inuyasha detrás de ella.

Silencio... pero duró poco, porque después se vio atrapada entre Inuyasha y el árbol.

—Aléjate de mí —Dijo la pelinegra segura de sus palabras.

—No —Respondió decidido

— ¡Hazlo! Vete con ella —Espetó furiosa—. Si la quieres tanto la seguirías hasta la muerte.

—A la que quiero es a ti.

Y a Kagome se le derritió el corazón con aquellas palabras, era tonta, había caído de nuevo ante él.

Inuyasha no era de las personas que pedía perdón, le gustaba demostrar con actos.

La cargó como saco de papas y se la llevó a la cabaña a pesar de las protestas de la chica.

Después se quedaron solos, donde sólo se escuchaban gemidos, respiraciones agitadas y uno que otro grito ahogado. Ellos _disfrutaban_ su reconciliación.

* * *

¡Hola!

¿Qué les pareció? No sé, extrañaba escribir algo triste, la felicidad no es para mi XD. Bien no sé que contar, excepto que ando perdida por el cambio de horario pero eso ¿A quién le importa? :/.

Gracias por sus comentarios :D.

Besos :)

**Lollipoop**


	4. Felicidad

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, yo sólo los utilizo para escribir esta historia, que sí es mía. Nada con fines de lucro.

**Summary: **Drabbles. Todos los seres vivientes tenemos emociones, pero hay 6 básicas ¿Cómo las viven Inuyasha y Kagome?

* * *

**E**mociones **B**ásicas

_Drabbles_

**4-** Felicidad

Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno. En serio, se estaba impacientando, por algo no dejaba de mover su pie izquierdo y ella sólo lo ignoraba ¡Le importaba más platicar con los mocosos de la aldea!

Y para colmo del asunto, Kagome fue la que lo llamó, diciéndole algo así como: ''Tenemos que hablar sobre nosotros'' Obviamente el bicho de la curiosidad le picó, pero ya estaba harto de estar ahí parado sin que nadie le dirigiera la palabra o una mirada.

Cansado de esperarla como estúpido, decidió irse, dio media vuelta y agarró el sendero que iba hacia la aldea.

La pelinegra al ver que su marido se iba, les susurró algo a los niños, éstos depositaron un beso en su mejilla y se fueron corriendo. Agradeció que por fin la dejaran sola para así poder platicar cómodamente.

— ¡Inuyasha! —Le llamó Kagome mientras corría para alcanzarlo.

El susodicho, al escuchar su nombre giró el rostro enfadado.

— ¡¿Qué quieres? —Respondió malhumorado, en serio no se sentía de lo mejor, no cuando Kagome le prestaba atención cuando se le pegaba la maldita gana.

— ¿Recuerdas que te dije que tenía algo que contarte? —Le preguntó—. Creo que es el momento adecuado.

—Sí, como sea —Le dijo mientras giraba el rostro, ignorándola completamente y emprendía de nuevo su camino.

—Oh, como quieras, era algo sobre tú y yo —Dijo Kagome restándole importancia.

Aburrida, se sentó en el pasto y se recargó en el tronco de un árbol.

Sabía que Inuyasha regresaría en cualquier momento, la curiosidad hacía maravillas.

Cerró los ojos disfrutando de los sonidos y oliendo a la naturaleza, cuando escuchó los pasos de él acercándose, simplemente sonrió al ver que sus predicciones eran ciertas

La pelinegra miró al hanyō y luego le dijo que se acomodara a su lado. Inuyasha la miró con el ceño fruncido ¿Quién se creía esa niña? ¿Creía que le iba a hacer caso cuando quisiera?...

Al ver la mirada dulce que Kagome le envió, no hizo otra cosa que sentarse junto a ella

La chica, al sentirlo cerca, recargó su cabeza en el hombro de él.

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, disfrutando de la cercanía del otro, sus rostros ya habían tomado un leve color rosa.

Kagome no quería romper el momento, pero necesitaba decirle _eso, _porque pronto estallaría.

—Inuyasha lo que te quería decir era… —Dudó, porque era un tema algo delicado.

— ¿Eh? —Susurró medio adormilado.

—Estoy embarazada.

Silencio.

La miró con los ojos abiertos como platos y después entró en estado de shock. Kagome lo zarandeó para que despertara del trance, pero él se había perdido en otro mundo.

Pero, el corazón de la chica, solamente saltaba de felicidad al saber que sería madre.

* * *

¡Hola!

¿Cómo han estado? Espero que bien.

Disculpen por tardarme en actualizar pero no tenía inspiración y de repente llegó. Muchas gracias a todas por sus comentarios, los leí todos y me alegran muchísimo (Los agradeceré uno por uno) Yayayaya, no sé qué decir XD.

Traigo prisa, son las 3:00 a. m. tengo que dormir.

Chao

**Lollipoop.**


	5. Miedo

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, yo sólo los utilizo para escribir esta historia, que sí es mía. Nada con fines de lucro.

**Summary: **Drabbles. Todos los seres vivientes tenemos emociones, pero hay 6 básicas ¿Cómo las viven Inuyasha y Kagome?

* * *

**E**mociones **B**ásicas

_Drabbles_

**5- **Miedo

No podía estar en paz, recordaba a cada momento las palabras de la anciana Kaede:_ ''Puede morir. Es más complicado debido a la sangre demoniaca que corre por las venas del bebé''_

¡Maldita sea! Se sentía tan inútil… e impotente. ¡No podía ayudarla de ninguna manera! Él, sólo él la estaba matando, jamás se iba a perdonar a sí mismo, ¡jamás!

Aunque no lo dejaran entrar a ver a Kagome, Inuyasha sabía que ella estaba sufriendo; los gritos que se escuchaban y resonaban por toda la aldea eran la mejor señal a eso. Se sentía tan culpable, tan nervioso y no mentiría, tenía ganas de llorar… ¡no podía perder a Kagome! Era lo único que tenía.

Otro grito muy fuerte, un corazón lento, lágrimas y un olor dulce de sangre expandiéndose por todo el aire. Dios… por primera vez sintió que el alma se le salía del cuerpo, no podía seguir así.

A lo lejos Miroku observaba a Inuyasha, no se quería acercar a consolarlo, porque sabía que recibirían un grito y hasta una sarta de golpes.

De repente el silencio inundó por todo el lugar, todos pensaron que aquello eran malas predicciones. Inuyasha abrió sus ojos dorados que se encontraban oscurecidos y los enfocó en la anciana que se acercaba a él.

—Todo salió bien, ella está un poco débil —dijo Kaede con una sonrisa, la mujer sacerdotisa le agradeció a buda por dejar que Kagome viviera.

El hanyō entró a la cabaña con una extremada rapidez. Sus ojos brillaron con intensidad al ver a una Kagome pálida, con respiración pausada, pero con un corazón latiendo rápidamente, tampoco ignoró el bultito que la chica abrazaba cariñosamente. La joven levantó la mira hacia él y le sonrió tiernamente.

Soltó un suspiro cansado y trató de disipar todo el miedo que tenía… ahora debía concentrarse en ese bebé y su esposa… ellos eran su familia.

—Gra..cias… —susurró con la voz entrecortada y un montón _emociones_ que no podía describir. Se quedó en la puerta aún tratando de tranquilizarse, no sin antes de responderle a Kagome con una gran sonrisa.

No cambiaría esa sensación de tranquilidad por nada.

* * *

Hola :D

Bueno, no tengo vergüenza, pero ya actualicé y bien, me gustó. No sé, ando sensible y siento que cuando una persona ve nacer su hijo, no sabe cómo expresarse xd. El miedo.. pues el miedo es una sensación muy fácil de presentarse... desde miedo hacia algo o alguien, miedo de perder algo (como en este caso), miedo al sentirse débil etc. De eso se trata, las emociones así se presentan de distintas maneras :D

¡Muchas gracias a las que comentaron! :) Me alegran muchísimo sus review.

Saludos.

**Lollipoop**


End file.
